


Work it all Out

by sarizzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jiff sandwiches, M/M, Making Blaine Jealous, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warblers decide that Kurt as never really welcomed to Dalton and rectify that, also Jiff and Brittany join forces to make Blaine jealous enough to make a move on Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it all Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or music also this was written fairly quickly, skims over a lot and isn't the best quality...

It was universally acknowledged by all the warblers that when Kurt Hummel first came to 'spy' on them he resembled an adorably lost and frightened kitten. Upon sight they wanted to adopt him.  
It was then decided that sending the ever gay, charming and dapper Blaine to befriend him was a great idea. Blaine had even volunteered for the job.

When Kurt moved to Dalton, they wanted to celebrate their new member and welcome him. Some how this ended up mistranslated between claims of what would be best for him made by Blaine and the messages Blaine gave to Kurt.

For the first few weeks Kurt tried to stick by Blaine and looked up to him. Blaine knew he could have handled some of the things he said to Kurt better; like Kurt's first attempt to put in an idea to the counsel, the valentines day fiasco and Kurt's first audition for a solo. Sadly he didn't realise this until Kurt had drifted off from him.

It was during this stage that the other warbles noticed Kurt looking lonelier and more lost than even before and saw the fault in their method of integrating kurt into Life at Dalton. After everything he'd already been through, then leaving behind his friends and family to start at a new school with a heavier work load and a seemingly harsh and unfriendly glee club. This was not how they wanted welcome someone to their school and community.

Upon this discovery; a meeting was conducted, without Blaine due to his horrid advise and communication with their newest member thus far. They called in Kurt not ten minutes into the meeting to apologise and introduce themselves properly. He seemed weary and cautious of them at first but couldn't help but smile and relax when Jeff broke into a rant about the photos he'd seen of Kurt out of uniform and made him promise to help him go shopping.

The barrier breached the counsel explained their misconceptions on what they expected from kurt based off the new directions; that being journey songs and Kurt feel into helpless giggles. "Gaga, do I understand you wanting to avoid that; I swear if I hadn't gotten a break from Mr Shue's 'lesson planning' and perception of music I was going to go mad" 

"Kurt, about your audition... and what Blaine said" Wes started awkwardly; biting his lips anxiously as Kurt tensed. "We don't want you to Blend in" Thad intoned as Jeff and Nick pulled Kurt into a hug, startling him.  
"Because you're fabulous...." Jeff exclaims squeezing him. "And we love you just the way you are" The couple sung together making Kurt laugh and the others roll their eyes. 

"And you sounded amazing in your audition..." David assured, "But we're usually more up-beat, top 40..." Thad explained quickly. They needed him to know that they didn't have anything against him personally; because seeing him upset was devastating. "Well; I did go to Rachel Berry for song choice advice..." Kurt grinned, "And I'm pretty sure that until she was forced to learn she didn't know there were songs outside of musicals" 

Kurt laughed as Jeff curled in closer to him "you smell nice" he commented absently, "Is he always like this?"   
"Most of the time" Nick smiled "I can take him if it's too uncomfortable."   
"He's fine, his doesn't weigh as much Britt and Santana" Nick smiled at him as if he'd passed some sort of test and shifted so that Kurt was resting more comfortably against him with Jeff sprawled across them. "That isn't permission for a dog pile" Kurt commented as the others grinned. "Damn" Brock sighed pretending to slump back in his seat.

\----

It was after this meeting that Kurt really settled in at Dalton. He found himself various groups to work and study with in his classes to help him catch up, he made his own place in the warblers and suddenly Blaine started to notice that Kurt wasn't shyly following him around so much anymore. In fact he hardly saw the boy outside of Warbler meetings and practices, even then Kurt was chatting and joking with the other members instead of quietly sitting by his side. 

Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous that other people were taking up Kurt's time and making him smile and laugh. It was at this stage that Blaine realised that Kurt was his own man and wouldn't stand for being lead around and undermined as Blaine had done when he first arrived at Dalton. Kurt didn't need a mentor, he wanted friends and he was quite capable of finding them. 

Blaine was starting to think that even the Warblers were at least a little enthralled by him; always listening to his ideas and putting them up for discussion or smiling at him. He couldn't help frowning every time Jeff would snag Kurt during a meeting and pull him down for a cuddle between a Niff sandwich. It seems that he wasn't the only one who realised that Kurt's happiness was almost, especially when directed at you, heavenly. 

It wasn't until the day Brittany visited Dalton that he decided that he needed to win Kurt back. 

\----

It was a Friday, that meant the Warbler's had a meeting after school, so Kurt was in the music room and was, for once, leaning against the window still rather than sitting in with one of the others. He had come in late and not wanting to interrupt the discussion already in progress snuck around behind the others to find his place quietly.

From the corner of his eye, Kurt could have sworn that he saw a flash of red and long blond hair. But when he looked, there wasn't a soul in sight outside the school. Dismissing it as his eyes playing tricks on him Kurt tuned back into the discussion about his previous point of being formal and in turn intimidating when going to preform for and with younger kids in hospital. It seemed that despite it being an official Warbler performance the counsel agreed that his point had merit and they would attend in casual clothes.

Not ten minutes into the next item of discussion the doors to the music room flew open and a distressed cheerleader barrelled across the room to wrap herself around Kurt. "Brit!" he gasped in surprise, wrapping his arms around her. Waving at the others to get them to sit back down and ignore him. 

Rubbing the girl's back he guided her over to the couch in the back corner of the room. "What's wrong?" he murmured quietly to the blonde curled up against him with her face in his neck. "Santana told me she loves me" Britney whispered as he stroked her hair soothingly. "And she wants to be with me... But I'm with Artie and I love both of them" she explained quickly. "And I don't want to hurt either of them" Kurt hugged her tightly as she started crying; ignoring the curious glances the Warblers were shooting them. "I don't know - what to d-do" 

Gently rocking them Kurt pressed his cheek to her hair as he thought. "I think; if you can't decide who you don't want to hurt the most, I think you should sit down with both of them and talk to both of them... tell them how you feel..." Britney nodded "Can I stay here for a bit?"  
"Of Course" Leaning back into the couch; Kurt wrapped his arms snug around the girl and let her cuddle into him while he listened to the meeting. 

Brit stayed quiet until the meeting closed and all the members started talking amongst themselves. "Kurtie?"   
"Yes Brit?" he smiled as she sat up, "Can I meet some of your friends?" she asked hopefully, getting up and pulling him to his feet when he nods. 

Leading her over to the others he started to introduce her to the others, "Are these the one's who keep you cuddled?" She asked when he introduced her to Nick and Jeff. "That's us" Jeff grinned; squeaking in surprise when Britney suddenly threw her arms around them. "Thank you for looking after my dolphin" she grinned, squeezing them "He's very special and I don't like when he isn't happy"

"We know. We'll take good care of him" Nick assured her earnestly once she released them, making Kurt flush with embarrassment. Britney leant back in once Kurt was distracted by Trent coming up to ask him about a project they were working on, keeping her voice low. "Who was the boy Kurt meet when he first came here?"  
Sharing a glance with Jeff; they both huddled in to gossip with her. "That would be Blaine" 

"Kurt really liked him and it seemed like he was interested in my dolphin but..." She frowned in confusion. "Blaine was being an idiot..." Nick started, "And Kurt was sad, but now Blaine's realised that he was wrong" Jeff continued.   
"And he wants to win him back" Brit guessed.   
"Exactly, because now he knows that Kurt doesn't need to be babied"  
"And that he's amazing" Jeff commented. "He's fallen for him, but we don't think he has the guts to make a move" 

"I think we should work together to make him jealous" Britney decide after a beat, smiling sunnily at the couple. "Of course" they grinned. 

"Kurt!" Britney exclaimed brightly as she spun on her heal, "Brit?" the counter-tenor looked up questioningly. "I forgot to do it when we met, you have to guess what I'm wearing" she announced loudly; drawing more than a few surprised looks. "Britney..." Kurt started hesitantly; blushing darkly, "Come on, please~" she wheedled taking his hands. "Alright" he sighed.

A collective gasp of shock followed as Britney leant in and planted her lips on Kurt's. Shivering lightly as his tongue flicked out over her bottom lip teasingly. Pulling back Britney saw Blaine openly gawping at them by the door. "Kurt. Tell me your secrets," Aaron stated after a moment of dumbfounded silence. Closing his eyes to over act his thinking, to make Britney giggle, Kurt opened an eye to meet Brit's. "Apple and Cinnamon" 

"How can you always tell?" She asked in awe, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not even 'tana is that good" Kurt smiled embarrassedly, glancing at the others, "It's my secret power Brit-Brit" he teased; earning another laugh. Suddenly the cheerleader drew back, gripping his shoulders, "I almost forgot; can you help me with my glee project? I has nothing to do with regionals so Mr. Shue said I was allowed to get you to help" 

Looking over at the Wes and David he raised an eyebrow inquiringly, at their nod he smiled at Britney. "I can, what do you need help with?" Sighing she slumped against him, linking her arms behind his neck to make him hold her up. "I just want to dance" he huffed. "I was thinking that Beatles one from the movie about skipping school..." she explained humming a few bars. "Twist and Shout?"

She nodded "and Beatles sounds good on you, so I want to do backup and choreography" Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her up to stand properly Kurt smiled lightly. "We can do that, nothing too complex though" Britney huffed; slapping his arm lightly, "Hush you I know you can dance from cheerios"   
"The cheer squad?" Thad asked curiously, not bothering to pretend he wasn't listening. The she nodded, "Kurt won us nationals" 

Straightening from where he had been whispering with the counsel members Luke put raised his hand enthusiastically; "Miss Pierce, can we help with backup?" he asked excitedly. Biting her lip lightly she thought about it. "I don't see why not, I'll have to ask... but you'll all have to dance and wear..." she gestured vaguely, "Something else."

"We can do that" David smiled charmingly, "Just text Kurt to tell us when to come rehearse." Britney nodded, taking Kurt's hand. "Can you walk me out Dolphin... I don't remember the way" Kurt nodded. Britney said her goodbyes and let Kurt lead her back through the building to where she parked her car.

\----

Blaine couldn't believe that _girl_ just _kissed_ Kurt. Guess the lipgloss; what sort of game is that? Strengthening his resolve Blaine started to plan his way back to Kurt's side. 

\----

"Mr. Shue" Britney stuck her hand up at the start of the next glee meeting. "Yes Britney?"   
"Can the other Warbler's help with backup? They really like the song and want to help" Will frowned, taping his fingers against his arm. "They aren't coming to spy are they?" Rachel asked from across the room. "No they know this isn't for regionals, I think they want to support Kurt and work with him in a different environment" she guessed; knowing this would help convince them. 

"I don't see why not then." Will conceded, "Thank you" She grinned texting Kurt a few dates they could use for group practises and the date it was due.

At the end of the lesson she stopped the others from leaving, smoothing down her skirt nervously as she stood before them. "When they come; I know we're going to welcome Kurt back either way... but Kurt likes this boy but he doesn't think he's interested and the boy, Blaine, doesn't seem like he's going to make a move... so can you guys help make him jealous?" she asked; bouncing on her toes. 

Within a minute later she had them all on board with a general plan. 

\----

Over the next week Blaine made the effort to have lunch with Kurt; study with him when it wouldn't be obnoxious to do so and going with him for coffee. Nick and Jeff made it their mission to get in their daily dose of Kurt cuddles. And Britney wore a different flavour lipgloss every time they meet and joined in on Nick and Jeff's stacks on Kurt. 

They could tell it was working; Blaine was constantly distracted by Kurt and kept giving them longing glances as they were snuggled together on a beanbag at Britney's after their last practise of Twist and Shout. 

"Don't think I don't know what you three are doing" Kurt murmured quietly as they watched which ever movie Wes had brought with him to watch while they wound down from intense dance rehearsals Britney lead. "Oh?" Nick whispered in surprise. 

"Do you really think he's interested?" Kurt asked; resting his head on Jeff's shoulder, "Totally; he can barely keep his eyes off you" Jeff smirked squeezing him. "you're the best dolphin, I would date you if I was a boy" Brit smiled earnestly. "And we'd keep you to ourselves if it weren't for Blaine" Nick grinned, making Kurt flush. "Thanks" he laughed embarrassedly. 

"I'm going to miss our snuggle pile when he gets his act together" Jeff pouted, Nick pressed a kiss to his temple and rubbed his back soothingly. "We can have movie nights" Kurt suggested appeasingly; Jeff grinned and squished him against his side. 

\----

To say that the reaction Kurt got upon walking into the music room was a little overzealous would be a gross understatement. Even Santana and Puck, of all people, hugged him. Demanding to know if those 'Dalton losers' were looking after 'his boy'. It was a little overwhelming, and more than a little hilarious to see the look on Blaine's face. 

Britney flounced up to him as the other's (casually dressed warblers included) took their seats to plant a kiss on his lips. "I have news" she proclaimed as Kurt flushed and licked his bottom lip. Frowning lightly Kurt considered her. "Raspberry, Chocolate and Cotton-Candy... Which one's Arties?" he asked after a moment. "Cotton-Candy" She giggled glancing over at where Santana and Artie were sitting with a free seat between them. "Surprising. I'm glad you three could work something out" he said loud enough for the other two to hear; his eyes flicking over to meet theirs. 

"Thanks Lady-face" Santana drawled, Artie smiling bemusedly as Mr. Shue walked. "Kurt, good to see you. I take you guys are ready for your performance?" Nodding, Britney helped Kurt move the piano out of the way along with some of the empty chairs. "We are; what is this weeks theme anyway?" Kurt smiled sitting himself atop the piano, "Popular soundtracks from movies that aren't musicals" Finn piped up; glancing at Rachel who rolled her eyes. 

"Ahh" Kurt nodded in understanding looking over at Britney; who nodded before nodding to the Warblers. Kurt bopped in his seat as the Warbles started in on the intro, filing down from their seats to join Brittany, dancing in a loose group.

Kurt dropped his jacket from his shoulders and jumped to his feet,   
“Well, shake it up baby now,” He sung, letting his voice drop lower and rougher than usual as he strut over to Britney to pull her into dance with him.   
“Twist and shout” he grinned letting her spin away “C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon Baby now” he bit back a laugh as Matt pulled him back against his chest.

“Come on and work it all out” Matt ran his hands along the tight black denim cover his thighs and ass to his close cut dark purple dress shirt as he slid down his body before snapping back up to move around to the others.

“Well, work it on out,  
You know you look so good,  
You know you really got me going now,  
Just like I knew you would.” 

Kurt made his way around the group of boys, letting them pull him in and out of dances that Brit had choreographed. Smirking at the Blaine’s obvious jealousy as Jeff and Nick pulled him in between them, barely a slither of space seperatin their bodies.

“Well shake it up baby now,  
Twist and Shout,  
C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon baby now,  
Come on and work it all out.”

Smirking lightly at Brit as she pulled Santana up into their dance, Kurt slipped through to Blaine, shimmying back in against him. Hearing him gasp, his hands landing heavily on Kurt’s hips as he ground back on the hard bulge against his ass. 

“You know you twist it, little girl,  
You know you twist so fine,  
Come on and twist a little closer now,  
And let me know that your mine.”

Britney returned to Kurt, jumping easily into his arms and pressing along his front to dance right in against him. Holding his shoulders as he dipped her back as he the song came to a close with the new directions applause. 

“Good job, really well done guys” Will clapped as they relaxed and started to return to their places, “Can we have Kurt back? I miss his ass in those jeans” Santana commented, smirking as a Puck muttered his agreement and a couple of the boy’s pulled Kurt in and wrapped their arms around them.

“No, he’s ours now” Wes smirked, noting the way Blaine twitches towards them.Kurt rolled his eyes, letting the boys pull him down to sit between them as Mr. Shue called up the next pair. Through out the rest of the meeting Kurt could feel Blaine's heavy gaze on his back and the smug glances Niff and Brittany were shooting them. 

Kurt had to bite back a smirk at the glare on Blaine's face as once the bell ran Puck and Finn flanked his sides, surprising him when Noah draped an arm over his shoulders as they led him into the hall. "I may not be gay but your ass is really great in those jeans" He comments bluntly. Grinning when Finn punched his arm and snapped out an indignant 'hey, that's my Little Brother you're talking about'. "What? Your _little brothers_ hot" Puck shrugged, idly wondering how far down Kurt's blush went.

"Excuse me" Both boys halted, looking over their shoulders at the shorter boy behind them, Puck raising an eyebrow at him as his grip tightened on Kurt's shoulders. "May I borrow Kurt?" Puck looked back at Kurt, raising his eyebrows at Kurt 'Thats Him?' Kurt shrugs with a slight smile. 'At least this ones gay'. 

Blaine felt the desire to shrink back as the mohawk boy seemed to converse silently with Kurt while the tall one watched him. Mohawk looked up at Tall and shrugged, "That depends, Blair can I trust you with my little brother?" _Little Brother?_ That must be Finn then Blaine realised glancing between them.

Finn was staring at him intently while Mohawk let Kurt turn to face him, arm still resting protectively over his shoulders. "Because we've failed him before and where not going to let anymore assholes mess around with our boy" Mohawk agreed earning an eye roll and fond glance from Kurt. 

Blaine has met Burt Hummel and knows that should he these two decide he isn't good for Kurt he wont need to go Kurt's father to know he doesn't have a chance with Kurt. Rather begrudgingly he nods to them, glad that Kurt does have people looking out for him and respecting the taller more threatening boys. 

"I'd like the opportunity to show that I can be trusted with Kurt and treat him with the respect he deserves" He says confidently after a moment, Finn and Mohawk share a glance before looking down at Kurt and finally nodding. "Tell us if he's an asshole so we know to get in line" Mohawk murmurs to Kurt who smiles "I will, thank you, Noah. Finn" 

Blaine steps back as Noah releases Kurt, silently gesturing between Blaine and his eyes as Kurt moves beside him. Blaine nods subtly, "Hey Kurt" he smiles, bumping their shoulders lightly. "Hey" he smiles slipping his hands into his back pockets. "Coffee?" at Kurt's nod Blaine falls into step beside him to head back towards the parking lot.

"They are right you know" Blaine murmurs as Kurt leads them down a lesser used corridor away from the Jocks. "Oh?" Blaine nods "You are very hot and those jeans fit you perfectly" Kurt blushes lightly, skipping ahead to turn to face him, walking backwards and subtly glancing down at where Blaine pants are still a little tighter than usual. "So I didn't look like I had gas-pains today?" he teases.

Blaine shakes his head smiling embarrassedly, "No and you were far sexier than a baby penguin" Kurt laughs, slowing as Blaine reaches out to grip his hips. "Kurt, you are... incredible, really Kurt" He smiles earnestly, pulling him in closer to slip his arms around the boys waist. "And I was blind and stupid to have missed it"

Kurt smiles at him fondly trailing his hands up Blaine's arms to wrap around his shoulders, "Anything else?" he breaths coyly, letting Blaine walk him back to stand against the wall. "Beautiful, talented, brave, intelligent..."

Kurt stops him with a gentle finger pressed to his lips, studying him silently before dropping his hands to rest on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine waits, watching for the slight changes in Kurt's expression as the counter looks him over skeptically before a small smile graces him lips. His breath catching as Kurt leans in to shyly press their lips together.

Kurt's lips are soft and pliant against his, sinking into Blaine as he cups his face tenderly, the tips of his fingers gently scratching through his messily styled hair. His lips part easily on a quiet moan when Blaine's free arm curls around his waist, hand drifting down the base of his spine to his arse, pulling him closer. Blaine takes the opportunity slip his tongue past Kurt's lip to gently flick over his teeth and tease at his tongue. 

Kurt sucks on his tongue lightly a quiet whine escaping him when he pulls away, "Blaine" Kurt gasps softly, draping his arms over the younger's shoulders before nuzzling his face in against his neck. 

"Does this mean we can date?" Blaine murmured in Kurt's hair, gently drawing his fingers through the soft hair soothingly. Kurt chuckles and nods, kissing his neck lightly. "Of course."


End file.
